Shut Up and Kiss Me
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Mars knows every male in the company wants her, but there's only one person she wants – the boss and she's determined to do whatever it takes to break him.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary**

Mars knows every male in the company wants her, but there's only one person she wants – the boss and she's determined to do whatever it takes to break him.

.

Sitting in the auditorium and listening to her boss prattle on about a new world without spirit was so boring, she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. One of the grunts sitting near her poked her in the arm. Mars looked, and the nameless grunt pointed to the piece of scrap paper on his lap then winked at her.

She glanced down at the paper and rolled her eyes. The grunt had drawn two badly drawn stick figures on the paper. One figure was straddling the other one which appeared to be female if the bright red lips were to indicate anything. Mars rolled her eyes again. Every male grunt in the building wanted to be with her, claiming she was the 'red-headed beauty of Galactic'. She was flattered, of course, what sane girl wouldn't be? But she wasn't interested in the grunts or her fellow commanders – there was only one man she wanted and he was up there on the podium now talking nonsense again.

Her admiration for the man started when he recruited her to join Galactic. He took her out on date to a place of her choosing and bought whatever she wanted in exchange for her undying loyalty. Mars agreed in a heartbeat – no man had ever bothered to take her out on a date before. All the males she encountered wanted a quick screw and that was it. The boss wasn't interested in doing that though – apparently, he hated feeling which was funny considering he was more passionate than the rest of them combined.

He was prone to emotional bursts of anger – one morning, Mars had delivered coffee to his office. Cyrus had taken a sip then complained his coffee wasn't hot enough and ordered Mars to make him a new one after spending a few minutes throwing a tantrum. He calmed down afterwards and pretended like nothing had happened. It was like this all the time and Mars suspected it was because he tried to keep his feelings bottled inside. She had actually become quite good at predicting when his next tantrum would occur that other commanders and grunts believed she had magical powers.

Emotions to Cyrus were considered a hindrance to humanity's development. He believed emotions held humans back from achieving great things and sought to remove spirit from existence. He wasn't going senile – he was only twenty-seven – yet outsiders might think otherwise since he looked older considering his age. She wanted to calm him down and prove to her boss emotions actually made people stronger, not weaker like he falsely assumed. There had to be a reason why he despised emotions so much and she planned to find out why.

"Hey Mars, do you want to come down later on and play some poker?" Saturn whispered.

Mars snorted. "I'm not interested in seeing the contents of your pants, Saturn." Poker in the Galactic building translated to 'let's have sex right now'.

Saturn grumbled, but he said no more. She had heard enough stories about Saturn's man parts and now had a fair idea what he was like downstairs. In other words, she wasn't missing out on anything at all.

"That will be all. Next week, I will talk about genes."

"The ones we wear?" a male grunt whispered directly in front of Mars.

The grunt next to him shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand anything he says."

"Yeah, I know. Oh well. Do you want to go and try and spy on the girls in the public bathing room?"

"Sounds good!"

Mars wanted to slap both grunts, but she refrained from doing so. There was no point on wasting her energy on them anyway. All the grunts in the room stood up and made their way to the dining hall, while Cyrus and his commanders stayed in place. Cyrus didn't appear to want to speak with them so Mars started making her way towards the exit. Just as Mars was about to leave, Cyrus called her name. She froze in place.

Jupiter passed her by, leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You're in trouble." She chuckled and walked away with Saturn and Charon.

Mars turned around. Cyrus didn't appear to look thrilled, but then again, he never looked happy. He moved behind her to shut the door and locked it then stood in front blocking her only escape. "I am beginning to believe it was a mistake to promote your to the position of commander." He studied her face carefully as if expecting an outburst, but Mars held her tongue. "You were staring up at the ceiling for most of today's lecture. Do you deny it?"

"So you were watching me the entire time?" Mars tried to tease. Cyrus' usual vacant expression did not change. She sighed. "I'm sorry, all right? I promise to pay more attention next time." She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"You will stay here with me. These sessions are important to the future of our company, commander," he stated calmly. "You need to understand that if you wish to keep your rank."

Mars crossed her arms. "Why are you so mean to me?" she demanded, knowing quite well she was taking a big gamble. She had to push the right buttons to find out the real reason why he hated emotions so much, even if it meant possibly losing her job. "You're such a tough mean guy I don't think you can admit that you actually like me."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You don't expect an answer to that, do you?"

Mars decided to continue down this current path. "If I wanted, I could have you on your knees begging for me," she stated, boldly looking up at him directly in the eyes.

"You are fooling yourself, commander."

"You say these mean things to me because you want me."

He snorted. "If I wanted you, I'd take you. You've been working for me for a number of years and not once have I summoned you for purposes unrelated to work. What makes you think that is going to change now?" he challenged, looking down at her with the same bold look.

"You're just afraid to act on those feelings," Mars said calmly.

"I think not," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Mars smiled. "Really?" Here goes nothing, she thought, bringing her hands to the zip on her back. She dragged the zipper down until it reached the bottom then slipped out of her dress, discarding it on the floor. Cyrus didn't say anything. She took that as a sign to continue then proceeded to remove her remaining pieces of clothing until she was naked. She wasn't bothered at all – this wouldn't be the first time she had stripped down to nothing to gain control over someone else.

"You think you can tempt me?" He tried to sound confident, but Mars detected a slight quaver in his tone. Perfect.

"Would you like to see me play with myself, Cyrus?" she said sweetly.

Cyrus blinked. Obviously, he didn't expect that question. He was lost for words. Mars sat down on the floor and opened her legs, preparing herself for the next phase. Spreading her legs apart, she glanced up at him briefly and smiled. He cleared his throat, his eyes fixed on her face.

She had his full attention now and she knew he wasn't going to walk away. This experience was foreign to him and there was probably a part of him that wanted to see if she could prove him wrong. She glanced down at the soft curls between her tights, slowly tracing her fingers over her belly, tenderly caressing her skin. Her fingers wandered further down, gently playing with the hair between her legs whilst her other hand fondled with one of her breasts, until the rosy bud grew firm.

She lifted her gaze, curious to see how Cyrus was reacting. He was as still as a statue, his eyes following her every move. Doubt entered her mind, as her heart began to beat faster. Was this only going to make him despise her even more than he had? Had she ruined her only chance to get closer to him? She pushed the negative thoughts aside. Thinking about it would only make her lose her courage and Cyrus hadn't pushed her out yet. She continued her activity, focusing on the sweet feeling between her legs, as she touched that spot that gave her so much pleasure.

Shifting a little, she raised her knees, a soft sigh escaping her throat as she continued to caress herself. The pleasurable sensation intensified and she sighed again, before proceeding to stick two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them as if they were a man's member. A throaty moan left her again as she withdrew her fingers, her digits glistening with her wetness. Once more she slid them into her throat and sucked on some more, licking her juices off them.

She spared a moment to look at Cyrus again, while her other hand found its way to her crotch. Cyrus' face was a mask of stone, but she noticed a flush appearing on his cheeks. The man who claimed he could not be tempted was watching her with newfound interest. She smiled at him. "Do you like what you see, Cyrus? Do you like how I lick my fingers after they've been inside me?"

Cyrus didn't respond. She smiled again. Lifting her knees to her chest, she spread her legs further open then thrusted her fingers in and out at a steady pace. A naughty thought occurred to her. She removed her left hand from her chest and grabbed her tights, pulling out a small fake knife. The fake knife was used to scare grunts into obeying her orders. She brought the knife's handle to her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, covering it in her saliva. She withdrew it then slowly began to suck on it, keeping her eyes trained on Cyrus the entire time.

"Shall I put the handle into me now, Cyrus?" His face flushed even more. He shifted and cleared his throat again, but still didn't do anything to stop her. Mars carefully positioned the handle against her slit and slowly pushed it in. He was still staring at her, his face frozen. She taunted him some more. "Do you like what I do with my knife, Cyrus? Don't you want to be in its place?" Still, he remained silent. "Oh, I forgot. You don't want to feel anything because you are afraid of the pain that might come with it. You're afraid of being rejected, but you know what? That's a part of life. For the record, if you came to me I'd refuse you. You'll never make me feel this pleasure my knife gives me," she said.

Cyrus still remained quiet. Had she offended him? Or was he too busy watching the show before him? She thrust the knife's handle into herself again and again, faster and faster until she could no longer hold it in. She gasped and winced as she came. Breathing heavily, she paused for a moment, regaining her senses then removed the handle from her. She then turned around on all fours and ran the handle up and down her folds.

"Do you want me to put it in my backside now, Cyrus? Isn't that what you would want to do? Fuck me in my rear?" Mars said, turning her head around to look at him.

His gaze was locked on her, but still he remained quiet. Mars decided to torment him some more by pushing the handle into her rear despite how big it was. She arched her back and sighed again then took out the knife. She sat down and smiled.

"Watching me getting off turned you on, didn't it? You can keep watching me because you'll never make me shiver with excitement. Poor you…" she mocked, putting the handle into her slit again. "Oooh yes, that _feels _so good. You want to continue watching me while I fuck myself with this knife, Cyrus?"

Cyrus cleared his throat. His voice sounded all raspy. She quickened the pace of her thrusts and moaned with pleasure. Her boss finally decided to do something other than clear this throat and squatted down next to her, placing a hand on hers to make her stop. "You're crazy…"

"I don't think so."

He tried again. "Put your knife away, Mars. You're hurting yourself," he said, using her name for once in conversation. He was serious.

"Is that genuine concern I hear in your voice? My, I didn't know you cared," Mars mocked. "I'm not hurting myself. I'm having fun."

"Please?"

She smirked. "How about you stick your 'please' you know where?"

Cyrus looked straight into her eyes. "Everything you said earlier about me… You're right."

"You're boring me to tears," Mars replied, faking a yawn. So she was correct in her assumption – something had happened in his younger days which convinced him emotions were bad. Now he pretended not to feel to avoid being hurt again.

"What do you want me to do? Fall on my knees and beg?"

Mars looked thoughtful. "That would be a good place to start… You could kiss my feet too."

"You can't be serious."

Mars crossed her arms under her breasts, giving him an impatient look. "Well? I'm waiting."

He cleared his throat once again looking unsure of himself which was unusual for him. "I would… uh… very much…" He ran a hand through his spiky blue hair looking increasingly troubled. Again, he cleared his throat and tried again. "I would like to do it with you, Mars."

They were the words she had been waiting for him to speak ever since she first laid eyes on him. "Do you say please?"

"Please."

Mars patted him on the head. "Now that's a good boy."

"So…?"

She smiled. "I hope my free show taught you a thing or two about how to treat a lady…" She waited for him to undress. He hastily removed his clothing, throwing it aside onto the floor next to them, his member pulsing with need. Mars pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him. She brought down her head and met her lips with his own kissing him ravenously. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her lithe frame against his body.

She reached out for his penis and guided it into herself, a pleasurable throaty sigh escaping from her lips. She straightened and began to rock her hips, while placing one hand between her thighs. She heard him gasp, as he buried his head between her breasts, kissing her skin madly. Mars rose and fell upon him, making long fast movements with her pelvis. He moved his arms to her hips, holding her tightly, as she continued to ride him. They continued like this for a few moments before she heard a groan leave his throat. A few seconds later she felt his warm semen enter her. He didn't stop. Now he was thrusting away into her.

"Oh yes, give it to me!" Mars cried. She increased the tempo of her own motions, desperately wanting more. Her head was spinning now, her primal instincts ruling her body. She refused to give him a break, even when he grew soft. By this point, she had lost track of how many times she felt him streaming into her, but she didn't care. This is what she had been waiting for, for a long time. He was exhausted now, lying there on the ground panting heavily, incapable of doing any form of movement. Mars continued to ride him until she was exhausted and satisfied. She stretched herself out on him and lay still, giving herself time to rest.

Cyrus was still breathing heavily. Mars felt deeply satisfied knowing she had totally exhausted him. It felt pretty good being the one to dominate him for a change since she was so accustomed doing what he asked. He lifted a hand and gently ran a finger through her red locks of hair, a seemingly odd gesture considering his usual behaviour. "One more round and I'd surely die."

"Not bad for a start," Mars replied with a grin.

He brushed back her hair and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does this have a deeper meaning?" she said softly. "I don't want this to be a one-off event."

He studied her for a couple of moments then nodded slowly. "It doesn't have to be. The other commanders and grunts don't even have to know."

She grinned. "It could be our little secret then. I like the sound of that." She kissed him then sat up and rolled off him to grab her clothes. She grabbed his clothing and threw it on him saving him the trouble of doing it himself. "I'm going to have a shower now. See you around later, boss." She put her clothes back on, unlocked the door and headed out. Thankfully, no one was out there listening in otherwise that would just make things rather awkward. Ieas were already running through her mind for their next appointment. Next time, she was going to make her boss work hard.

.

I beg of someone to write a CyrusxMars lemon one shot (or any lemon involving Cyrus)! I will be forever in your debt and I will worship your greatness! Anyone up for the challenge? Anyways, I felt inspired and decided I'd share yet another amateur piece of smutty action involving my favourite characters and pairing. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
